Now, Finally, At Last
by Vanidot
Summary: It has taken Peter years to find out what really matters to him. Now, finally, at last he has found it. This is my answer to how the story ended. Post Requiem. Despite how it starts out, this will be a Peter/Jody pairing. Fans of Kermit/Karen and Caine/Mary-Margret should be happy too. Please enjoy! T for mild lovemaking


Now, Finally, At Last

He had to tell her. He needed to do it soon before he lost his nerve. He'd been merely going through the motions for some time, but, now that he was officially Shaolin, he could no longer continue in the lie. He would tell her tonight, but first, he had something important to do.

The thing that had been weighing heaviest on him seemed suddenly to make sense. He couldn't tell her before. They'd been partners. Partners weren't allowed to get too close for obvious reasons. Now that he was no longer a cop, he didn't feel the same pressure to hide from his true feelings.

In fact, he finally felt that he was being true to himself. Before he could admit that, aloud to both himself and to her he had someone to whom he had to talk. When he'd said good-bye at the precinct, he'd tried to convey his feelings to her with a kiss. He could only hope he'd gotten his point across.

He sat in his usual booth in the back of Delancey's waiting for Jordan to get off work and meet him there. Tonight he would tell her how he felt and hope she would understand. He hadn't contemplated marriage with anyone since Rebecca was taken from him.

He realized now that it hadn't been the right time; she wasn't even the right one. This time, however, he felt more certain of his actions than he'd ever felt before. That _she_ was the right one and he couldn't wait to tell her.

"Hey, babe, sorry to keep you waiting," Jordan's familiar voice came from behind him. A second later, she felt her hand on his shoulder and he turned to kiss her. She kissed his cheek and sat down opposite him. "It took longer than we'd anticipated, but we got the bad guy."

"Good work," He smiled at her. She smiled at him and he reached out for her hand. She looked down at it, but didn't make a move to meet him in the middle.

"Look, Peter, I wanted to talk to you about something a few days ago but it wasn't the right time. I guess now is as good a time as any," Jordan made know. He frowned and retracted his hand.

She was withdrawn and he couldn't get a good read on her. He was many things, but psychic was not one of them. He had visions, had a good sixth sense about things, maybe even see into the future a little, but he couldn't actually read anyone's mind.

"What did you want to talk about?" Peter asked watching her fiddle with the drink he'd ordered for her in anticipation of her arrival.

"I'm pregnant," She blurted out, making his heart stop for several agonizing seconds. Shouldn't he be delighted? His father had been after him to produce grandchildren for quite some time, but somehow Peter knew there was more to Jordan's story.

"It's not mine," Peter stated. The surprised look on her face when she lifted her eyes to meet his, confirmed it.

"You're not mad?" Jordan asked curiously. Peter took a drink of his club soda and shook his head.

"No, not mad. Hurt maybe. A few days ago, I might not have been as understanding," Peter admitted. "How long have you known?"

"Since Captain Simms was kidnapped," Jordan answered.

"That's why you wanted to talk," Peter added things up.

"While you were off rescuing Kermit in Vermont, I met someone else. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I guess no one ever does. We were thrown together on a case and afterwards it just sort of happened," Jordan made known.

"Is he a cop?"

"No."

"But, he's someone in the business," Peter guessed. Jordan nodded her head. "Is he someone I know?"

"Very well, it's Nicky," Jordan admitted. It took Peter a second to process the information, but even then he wasn't 100% certain he'd heard right.

"Nicky Elder?" Peter asked in astonishment. She smiled and nodded her head. "He usually tells me everything about his love life." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I asked him to keep quiet about us until I'd had a chance to tell you myself. Frankly, he was terrified about how you'd take the news. In spite of everything else, he's afraid of losing your friendship," Jordan explained. Peter smiled and shook his head.

"Tell Nicky not to worry. He'll always have my friendship," Peter announced.

"You don't think it strange? Someone who makes a living saving people's lives finding happiness with someone who makes a living finding out what took people's lives?"

"Why would I think that strange? Look, I care for both of you. Nick's been asking me dating advice for years. I can't imagine a better mate for him than you. I hope you'll both be very happy," Peter expressed.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Jordan waved at someone over Peter's shoulder. He turned to see the nervous Nicky looking even more hype than ever. Peter stood, reached down to kiss Jordan one last time, and went to where Nicky anxiously awaited news. Nicky grew even more anxious as Peter approached.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Peter began. Nicky looked up at him in utter confusion. It dawned on Peter that Jordan may not have yet told the expectant father and smiled at his friend. "I'll let Jordan tell you herself. I want you to know that we're still friends, despite you stealing Jordan away."

"You don't… I mean you're not…"

"No, Nicky, I'm not mad."

"Is it true? Have you really turned in your badge?"

"Yep," Peter pulled back the sleeves of his shirt to show the brands on his arms. "I'll try to drop in every now and then to see you. You're always welcome to come find me." Peter offered both his hand and the invitation.

"Come to china town, ask for Caine," Nicky Elder smiled and shook Peter's hand.

Peter returned the smile, "Take care of Jordan for me."

"I will," Nicky said before hurrying off to join his lover. Peter watched as the two of them greeted each other. He smiled, happy for them both, and headed home.

She didn't know why she continued the never ending torment. She kept telling herself that she was only there for the drinks and the friendship. The truth is, seeing the love of her life with another woman hanging all over him night after night was pure torture. She was tempted to skip Delancey's tonight, but she'd promised Mary-Margret to meet her there.

Skelany was having trouble with the idea that Caine's wife might not be as dead as everyone thought. She was just as much in love with the father as Jody was the son. What a pair the two of them made!

Jody looked around the precinct's latest hangout and spotted all the usual suspects. Mary Margret wasn't there yet. Jody purposely avoided the corner where Peter liked to sit with his current amour. She couldn't stand to see his arms around someone else when her own arms longed to be held by him.

Laughter from the corner drew her eyes towards the spot anyway. She was astonished by what she saw. Peter's girlfriend was in the arms of someone else. She looked around to make sure Peter hadn't yet arrived. He'd blow a fuse if he saw his friend and his girlfriend in such an intimate embrace.

Luckily, Peter was nowhere in sight. Not wanting to see Peter hurt, despite her own inner cheer that maybe this time it could be her chance, Jody took it upon herself to confront Jordan. The two lovebirds in the corner booth weren't even trying to hide their betrayal.

"How could you!" Jody exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low enough not to disturbed the other bar patrons. "It's bad enough you go behind Peter's back, but must you do it in public? This will kill Peter, not to mention make him look bad in front of everyone here." She felt her voice go up several octaves despite trying to remain calm. The sound of her voice made the guilty party nearly jump out of their seats.

"Jody, you've got it all wrong." Jordan protested.

"Do I? Because from where I stand…"

"Peter gave us his blessing," Nicky interrupted, cutting off Jody's objection. Dumbfounded, Jody looked from him to Jordan and back again.

"Peter was already here when I got here. I told him about Nicky and me," Jordan expatiated.

"How did he take the news?" Jody feared Peter would be devastated.

"Oddly enough, he seemed fine with it," Jordan made known. Jody felt a little disappointed by that. "You know, while he's between girlfriends, it might be a good time for you to tell him how you really feel."

Taken aback by that suggestion, Jody stared at the vice cop for several seconds. While she'd wanted nothing more than to be the object of Peter's affection, she knew there would never be anything between them. "I did that already. He said he just wanted to be friends."

"Maybe that was then," Jordan said. "The two of you were still partners then. The only reason why he and I could be together was that we were in separate units. You know the rules about fraternizing with fellow cops in your own department. It makes for bad working conditions when things go south. Maybe, he didn't want to ruin your friendship if things didn't work out. Come on, Jody, everyone knows how you feel about him. Now that he's resigned, it might be your chance." Jody made her excuses and blindly headed for the bar, mumbling apologies when she bumped into someone.

Jordan's words gave her much to consider. She was still zoned out until she felt a hand on her arm. She had to blink several times for her eyes to return to focus and the face of her partner stared back at her. Mary-Margret Skelany looked concerned.

"Hey, Partner, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she nodded her head, but tears leaked from her eyes without her consent.

"No, you're not," Skelany dragged her towards the women's bathroom so she wouldn't make a fool of herself in public. "Now, you want to tell me what's going on?" Her partner handed her a paper towel with which to dry her face.

"Jordan broke up with Peter," Jody blubbered. Skelany looked surprised.

"Then what's the problem? Go tell Peter that you love him."

"Caine said Peter would never love me in that way and that I should find someone who will love me."

"When was this?"

"When Caine's chi was poisoned, he suddenly appeared at the precinct talking strangely then disappeared just as abruptly."

"Jody, he wasn't coherent. You can't hold onto something he said when he was hallucinating. Besides, you'll never know for sure until you talk to Peter yourself. Then maybe you can finally move on," Skelany suggested.

"I called his apartment earlier, but he wasn't there. In fact, his number's been disconnected."

"I stopped by Caine's to see how he was doing. Peter was moving into the building."

"Caine's not living there anymore?" Jody asked curiously.

"He thinks his wife might be alive. He's going to France to try to find her," Skelany answered, tearing up a bit herself.

"I'm sorry, Mary-Margret," Jody felt sympathy for her partner. They were in similar situations.

Skelany shook her head, "Don't be. Caine said when the time was right for us, that we would know. This journey will help him resolve some issues. If Laura is still a live, I'll just join a convent somewhere. That should make mother at least partially happy." Skelany joked though she looked anything but happyherself. Jody gave her friend a quick hug. "Okay, get out of here before someone comes in and gets the wrong idea about what kind of partners we are. I'll be at the bar drowning my sorrows." Skelany pushed her away; though this time she had a smile on her face.

"If things don't go well, I'll join you," Jody assured her friend.

"Yeah well, I won't wait up," Skelany chuckled as the two left the restroom. Jody for Peter's and Skelany for the bar.

Peter waited at the loft. It was his now, at least until his father returned from wandering. Was Peter's mother really still alive? His mind kept going over the possibilities. The picture was at least a year old. She could be dead by now. It could have just been a look-alike. What would he say to her if she were really alive?

Despite the disjointed thoughts, Peter knew the moment _she_ entered the building. He smiled. He had known she would find him there. He'd been waiting for her.

"What did you mean at the precinct earlier?" the familiar voice of Jody Powell asked.

"The part about standing behind my friends whenever they need me?" Peter asked, knowing exactly what she meant. That was the thing about her, unlike the other women in his life, he just _knew_ Jody.

"No," he heard her enter the room and felt her come up behind him. He didn't bother to stop what he was doing. "The part about us not being strangers," She corrected.

"Oh, that," he smiled, knowing it would drive her crazy. As expected, she slapped him hard enough on the back to make his skin tingle. He raised the bowl of herbs he was mixing to his nose and smelled the contents. He added one more ingredient crushed it with the pestle and smelled it again. This time it was perfect.

"What's that smell?" she asked coming around from behind him to stand at his side.

"Gardenia and plum blossom with just a hint of lilac," he replied. She leaned down to smell the bowl.

"It's beautiful. Who's it for?" Jody asked.

"Who said it's _for_ anyone?" He inquired. She glared up at him. He was pushing it, but he loved it so when she looked flustered.

"Peter," She warned. He smiled and set the bowl down on the counter.

He turned to look at her, sat on the edge of the workbench, and gave her his undivided attention. Her image was already carved into the fibers of his heart, it was only a shame it had taken him this long to realize it. He lifted a hand to touch one of her curls.

"We've been many things to each other, Jody, but we've never been strangers," He repeated what he'd said earlier at the precinct. Her features softened, tears rose to her eyes, and she stared at the buttons of his shirt as if too afraid to meet his gaze. "The day of the quake you said that all I had to do was look to see that there was already someone in my life who mattered a great deal. I know I matter to you and that means a lot to me. I've been doing a lot of looking lately. I guess I've been afraid of losing someone who meant as much to me as Kira. The one thing I seem to be good at when it comes to women is losing them." He lifted his hand to cover hers as she played with the top button of his shirt. "In dating other women, I guess I've been hiding from the truth. I was doing you a huge disservice," She opened her mouth to speak, raising her eyes up to meet his at last, but he held a finger to her lips. "I have, Jody. I always knew you were right there behind me. I counted on you to still be there for me when I got my act together. God only knows what I would have done if you had gotten tired of waiting and found someone else. Becoming a Shaolin has helped me to see what's really important to me." He rubbed his finger along her lips and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Don't play with me, Peter," Jody begged, though it came out as a hoarse whisper. It was good to know he could still affect her like that.

"Who said I was playing?" He pulled her into a kiss, which she devoured hungrily. She melted into him, put her arms around his neck, and toying with the hairs at the base of his spine. As he pulled her closer, she jerked and pulled away.

"What about you being a priest?" She wondered.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not that kind of priest, Jody. Only monks live a celibate life and I wasn't planning on becoming one of those any time soon." He drove his point home with a passionate kiss. This time he was the one to pull away.

She gave a little whimper and laid her head against his shoulder. It felt as though she was the one he'd been searching for his entire life. She'd been so very close and yet he almost missed finding his soul mate.

"I love you, Jody, but I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to go too fast, for your sake as well as mine."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked pulling away to look up at him. "I've waited this long for you to notice me. I don't want to wait any longer for fear you might change your mind again."

"What if you decide you don't really feel the same now that you've caught me?"

"No, way! Now that I've caught you, I'm not about to throw you back. I love you, Peter. I've loved you ever so long." Her bottom lip quivered. He smiled and caressed it with his thumb.

"I'm not the same man I was a year and a half ago. I've changed," he warned.

"I know, and I've been falling more and more in love with you, in spite of what your father said."

He frowned, "What did my father say?"

"That you don't love me like that. That I deserved a man who would love me with his whole being."

"After the fire's died, nothing holds a marriage together like friendship. If Paul and Annie taught me anything about marriage, it was that to really love someone it has to be more than just the sex. Sex is great, but if you don't have something to talk about afterwards the connection won't last. You are my friend, Jody. I guess in a way I was afraid of being with you because I didn't want to lose your friendship. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize the other half of my soul was beside me all along."

"Oh, Peter," She wrapped her arms around him again and they stayed like that for a few seconds. She lifted her head to look up at him with a frown etched into her forehead. "There will be sex, won't there?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "As much as you want," He promised.

"I was hoping you'd say that," She pulled away from him and held out her hand.

"I thought we agreed to wait," he could read what she wanted in her eyes.

"No, you agreed to wait. I made no such promise. I've waited this long for you to notice me, Peter, I don't want to wait another night." He smiled, took her hand, and allowed her to lead him from the room.

Sex with Peter was everything she'd imagined and more. In fact, it was better than she'd ever experienced with other men; not that there were many. She wondered if it had anything to do with their joining their chi. He said it would be more memorable. It had been as though she could feel what he was feeling. She wondered if the reverse had been true for him.

She reached out for him, only to find his half of the bed empty; his side already cold. She wasn't worried, however, she could sense his presence nearby. She opened her eyes to find the room empty as well. She stretched lazily in bed before deciding to get up. Maybe she could entice him for an encore performance of last night.

She remembered leaving Skelany at the bar. Her friend had told her she wouldn't wait up. Jody was glad of that. It was Saturday, which meant it was her day off and she wanted to spend as much of it with Peter as she could. She went to his closet to see what she could find to wear. There were several shirt but none of them were long enough. She found a shirt in the back which she'd seen Peter wear on occasion.

Like his father's shirt, it was black and white, probably silk. Unlike his father's, which bore a white Tiger on black across the right shoulder, this was a black Dragon on white, across the left shoulder. It was pretty enough and certainly long enough, Jody didn't see the harm it wearing it. Besides, it smelled the most like Peter.

She pulled it on, pulled her hair out from under it, then went in search of Peter. She looked in the room where she'd found him the night before. It was where Caine always mixed his herb. Peter wasn't there either. Still, she wasn't worried.

She went to the table under the large window and looked into the bowl, which still sat on the table where peter had left it. The contents, which had smelled so beautiful the night before, had turned black overnight and smelled nothing like it had. When she looked up, Peter was standing in the doorway to the balcony watching her.

"What happened to your lovely mixture?" she asked curiously.

"Like with most beautiful things, if left untended it will wither and die," He smiled at her before going to get a vase and ran some water into it. He held a twig with some flowers on it, a sprig of lilac, and a white flower she didn't recognize.

"What are those for?" She wondered.

"I was planning to recreate the process again. These will last in a little bit of water; the rest will have to be picked just before I mix them up."

"What are you planning to do with them?"

"My father taught me how he made perfume for my mother. I thought I'd try to make some on my own. Like the herbs my father mixed for people, every fragrance is mixed with a certain person in mind. The jasmine fragrance Father made for Mother wouldn't suit your unique body chemistry."

"The perfume you were mixing last night was meant for me?" Jody was astonished by that revelation. He turned to look at her and smiled. "What would you have done if I hadn't come over?"

"I would have had the chance to finish the perfume before being interrupted," He made known as he carried the vase full of flowers to the workbench. He set it down in a ray of sunlight to continue feeding the flowers.

"I don't recognize the white flower," she pointed to it as he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Gardenia," He made known before kissing her again.

"That mix is just for me?"

"Hmm," He kissed the other side of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"How do you know what would smell good on me?" She asked feeling her knees suddenly go weak when she felt his breath on the sensitive flesh just behind her ear.

"I searched for flowers that matched your scent. I'd been at it for hours when you arrived last night."

She turned around to face him, "I use rose scented shampoo and lavender scented deodorant."

"Ah, but that's not the scent I'm referring to," He whispered in her ear before pulling her close and kissing her again. He picked her up and carried her back to bed where he thoroughly ravished her; mind, body, and spirit. When he was finished, she was left clinging to him breathlessly. He'd collapsed beside her just as breathless.

"What was that you were saying last night about passion not being the only thing in a relationship?" she asked when she'd gotten her breath back.

"I said it shouldn't be the only thing. I didn't say it couldn't exist hand in hand with friendship and all the rest," He replied. He rolled over and moved closer to her so their bodies touched in all the right places. He looked down at her and brushed the sweat soaked hair out of her face. "I love you, Jody Powell." From out of nowhere, he furnished a little blue, gold trimmed, box.

She looked down at their completely naked bodies and laughed. "Do I want to know where you got that from?"

"I used my Shaolin magic to call it forth from thin air," He grinned down at her and lifted the lid. A beautiful cushion cut sapphire sat surrounded by diamonds.

"Peter, this had to cost a fortune!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" He frowned down at it. "I guess it would, except it's been in my family for generations. As the story goes, my great grandfather received the Yogo Sapphire as a gift for healing a Montana Indian while traveling. It was just a rough stone, but he took it to a jeweler to have it set for his wife. By the time it was set and he returned to give it to her, he found out she'd been killed. He gave it to his son who wore it around his neck until he found his wife. Father didn't get the chance to give it to my mom, but Mathew wanted me to have it give to the woman I'd eventually marry." She shook her head at the endless amazement conjured by the Caine family. Was she even worthy to hope to join them?

"Peter," she began.

"Don't, Jody, please don't doubt yourself or your right to be with me. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Will you please marry me?" He asked looking just as unsure of himself as she felt.

"Oh, yes, Peter! Oh God, yes!"

He stared down at her for a seemingly long time. He took it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Silently, she swore to endeavor to earn the wearing of it.

"I love you, Jody Caine," He smiled down at her with so much love in his eyes it astounded her.

"I love you too, Peter Caine," she returned the smile and pulled him down into a kiss.

Peter looked down at the ring in his hand contemplate a life that was so precious to him. The ring held many memories, both happy and sad. How many years had it been since he'd given it to the love of his life? Now he was tasked with passing it on.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. It wasn't an unwelcome one, rather a familiar one. He didn't have to look up to know to whom it belonged.

"You are uncertain, my son?" a comforting voice asked as he joined Peter on the balcony overlooking the city. So much had changed, but so much remained the same.

"Just reviewing memories," He answered.

"Happy ones, I hope," Kwai Chang Caine stated.

"A mixture or both, none of which are regrets," he made known.

"You are thinking of Jody and your lives together?" the way his father could guess what he was thinking still unnerved him.

"It was a good life, Pop," Peter acknowledged.

"Yes, it was. Is there something else on your mind?"

Peter shook his head, "Just thinking about the circle of life I guess. How the past affects the future and that the future is connected to the past via the present. I was just wondering about my great-grandchildren and how the choices I've made in my life will affect them. I don't want the Caine line to end here. What right do I have to force our troubles off on the next generation?"

"It is a question we must all face, Peter. Not just the Caine family, but everyone, everywhere. It is merely one of the choices we face every day of our lives. Just because the Caine family faces more challenges than the rest, we are no more different from the rest of humanity. If anything, it is these difficulties we face that make the continuation of our line even more important."

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," Peter laughed.

"You are going to give the ring to Kira?" Caine wanted to know. Peter smiled at the thought of his eldest daughter whom they'd named after Jody's sister. The younger Kira looked a lot like her aunt and namesake.

"I was wondering if I should wait and give it to Kwai. He is the oldest born male and all. Kira wanted to have it as her something blue, just for the day. I couldn't say no," Peter made known.

"It is a family heirloom. I do not think it unwise to share possession of it. Just because it was given to my father to give to his wife, that does not mean it cannot be worn by a great-great granddaughter," Caine made known.

"No, I guess not," Peter agreed with his father.

"Hey, you two, what are you doing out there alone?" Another familiar voice joined the party. Peter and Caine both turned to look at the newcomer. "I feel overdressed," Kermit Griffin looked at the two of them in their matching, but opposite tiger and dragon shirts.

"Is David with you?" Peter wanted to know. Kermit shook his head.

"David, Tom, and Jim left to a few last minute things they forgot. Karen and the girls are already on sight ironing out last minute details. Jody wanted me to come by and make sure the two of you arrived on time. I thought we were all wearing matching tuxes," the father-of-the-groom mentioned.

"Kira said we could wear these. It goes better with her theme of an 'east meets west' wedding," Peter made known. "Well, Pop, are you ready? I'm ready…" he began feeling around in his pockets for something, but didn't feel for what he was searching.

"Let me guess, you have to stop by the house for something?" Kermit chuckled, looking at him over the rims of his tinted glasses.

The shades had retired when he retired from the precinct. Kermit took an early retirement so he and Karen could get married. He'd really only joined the force at Paul Blaisdell's behest.

"Is this what you were searching for, my son?" Caine pulled a long blue ribbon from his sleeve.

"How…?" Peter shook his head, "Never mind." Peter took the pale blue ribbon, threaded it through the ring, and tied it together on the ends. "What do you think?" he held it up for the others' approval. Caine gave his usual noncommittal shrug while Kermit gave the usual lift of his eyebrow, which was just as noncommittal. "Thanks for the confidence guys."

"Are you ready to go?" Kermit asked motioning towards the door.

"Are you ready to become in-laws?" Peter wondered as he followed his father out the door.

"I'm ready if you're ready. Besides, we're practically family already. So what if my son's marrying your daughter. I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner," Kermit shrugged and the three of them headed off the site where the wedding was to take place.

"I swear to God, if he's late…" Jody paced back and forth in the room where the female members of the wedding party were assembled and getting ready.

"Hey, partner, calm down. Kermit is going to pick up Peter and Caine. He'll make sure they get here in time," Mary-Margret was the ever-present voice of reason. "Geeze, you weren't this nervous on your wedding day. I thought it was the bride's job to worry not the mother-of-the-bride."

"When I married Peter, I wanted to run down the aisle. You know how Peter is; he'd be late to his own funeral."

"I thought it was a rule, the men in our lives attract trouble. If you look up Murphy's Law, I'm sure you'd see a picture of Kermit, Caine, and Peter." A familiar voice announced her arrival. The three women hugged and shared a laugh.

"How is the mother-of-the-groom?" Jody asked Karen Griffin.

"Nervous," Karen laughed. "The boys should have been back an hour ago. I think they take too much after their fathers. Well, Tom takes after me in that regard. The day Tom left the military academy to go to the police force was the proudest and most terrifying day of my life. My baby is getting married today. I'm not sure what to think. Kermit and I thought we'd never be able to have children together. We were both so old when we got married. When David came along…" Karen's voiced trailed off. The lady police commissioner wrung her hands together in nervous anticipation.

"It's hard to think about what you'll lose, isn't it?" Jody thought about how lonely it would be without Kira around the house.

"I don't consider it losing a child. In fact, I'm gaining the daughter I never had. Now, if only Tom will marry…" Karen started.

"Let David get married first, then we'll worry about the other two boys," Kermit's voice announced the arrival of the much awaited men.

"The three musketeers have finally arrived," Mary-Margret cheered as she turned towards the voice. Jody turned to glare at Peter, but her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her husband and father-in-law standing side by side. The three women went to greet the three men in their lives. "To quote an old friend, Mr. Caine, you look bloody marvelous."

Caine smiled and took her in his arms, "So do you, Mrs. Caine." The elder Caine was gone almost a year in search for his first wife. When he finally found her, his own father had laid her to rest the year before. When Caine returned to the city, he was able to pursue a relationship with Mary-Margret without regrets. Peter now had a brother and a sister of his own in addition to the two Blaisdell girls and their families. Annie, her stepdaughters, and now her grandchildren were in attendance.

"My sentiments exactly," Peter smiled, took Jody in his arms and dipped her backwards before kissing her senseless. Kermit had merely wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and looked on with his customary amused expression securely in place.

"Eww, gross," a young voice broke up the party.

"I think it's romantic," another voice sighed wistfully. The three couples looked over to see the ring bearer and flower girl respectively, standing in the doorway.

"You will not think its gross, when you are older," Caine addressed his grandson.

"I'm never gonna grow up," the young boy declared before darting from the room.

"Lo Si, don't you dare get dirty before the ceremony!" another voice spoke before the bearer appeared. "Sorry, Mom, sorry, Dad," Peter's biological sister, only a littler younger than his own daughter, apologized for her son's actions as she came to kiss her parents.

"It's alright, Elizabeth," Mary-Margret kissed her daughter's cheek. "He's a Caine, they tend to repel dirt."

"Yeah, well, he must have more Helfman in him because he seems to attract it even when he isn't out looking for mischief." Elizabeth Helfman said of her youngest. She kissed her brother's cheek as well. "I thought we'd never leave the house. Caleb makes his apologies. A tip come through and they had to set up an impromptu sting."

Jim Helfman, one of the men they'd rescued from the mercenaries in Vermont, turned out to be Kermit's son. Jim was Caleb's father. Jim had retired from the air force and had also joined the force. He'd only learned of his father's existence after arriving in the city. Caleb had just made detective and joined his father and his uncle at the precinct.

"Yeah well, that's the life of a cop," Peter made known.

"You and Mom were cops, but you somehow managed to have a life," Elizabeth complained.

"It wasn't easy," Peter replied.

"Tom and Jim weren't called in were they?" Karen asked.

"Have no fear the boys are here," Tom announced, entering the room. They turned to look and found him carrying Little Lo Si, named after the Ancient who had moved on to the next phase of life years ago.

"Where's David? He can't come in here," Karen warned.

"Yeah Mom, he knows. I just came to let you know we're back and that we're ready if everyone else is," Tom gave the signal for which they'd all been waiting.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Kermit smacked his hands together.

"We shall be at our stations," Caine nodded and kissed his wife before going to join the rest of the male wedding party.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to walk the bride down the aisle," Peter spun around just as he was about to follow the rest out. Jody shook her head and couldn't help laughing at her husband who looked about as nervous as she'd felt earlier.

Anxious, Peter knocked on the door to his daughter's changing room. "Kira, can I come in?"

"No one's supposed to see the bride before the wedding, Pop, go away!" Kira sounded almost panicked. He smiled; glad he wasn't the only one too nervous to think straight.

"Hunny, that's just the groom who isn't supposed to see you before the wedding. I'm the guy who's going to walk you down the aisle."

"Oh, right. You can come in, I guess," came the uncertain reply. He opened the door to see a vision of loveliness standing in front of a mirror.

His daughter stared at her reflection as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Again, he was reminded of how much she looked like her mother's twin sister and her namesake. Seeing her was almost like looking through a window into the past.

The sides of her hair were pulled back to meet in the middle with clips from which hung a lace veil. Her curls were like a halo of gold around her face. Clothed in white, she looked like an angel standing before him. He really couldn't believe this was real.

She'd grown up way to fast. Memories of his little princess who loved to play with dolls and dress-up, danced in front of his mind. When had he stopped being the most important man in her life?

"Daddy, you don't think I'm moving too fast, do you? I mean, we're both still so young," She voiced her doubts aloud. He was glad at least that she still felt that she could come to him with her problems.

"Oh, Hunny, I'm not really the man to ask. I mean you're still my little girl," he said. She turned to look up at him.

"How did you know Mom was the right one?" She wanted to know. It wasn't the first time she'd asked that question and it wasn't the first time he'd told her the answer.

"Our first case together, she plants a huge kiss on me, just playing the parts you know, but it blew my mind. I think that was the first. It's somewhat hard to pinpoint only one thing. Little things over the years just added up; I found myself thinking more and more of what it would be like to spend the rest of my life with her. I couldn't be with her at first because we were partners," He began.

"I know, after you became a Shaolin priest like grandfather you didn't have those restraints holding you back anymore," She finished for him with a smile. A frown quickly chased it from her face. "What if David isn't _the_ one? You know like you and Mom or gram and gramps. Heck, even Aunt Karen and Uncle Kermit are perfect for each other." He could see that Kira's fears were getting the better of her. He went to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sweet heart, since you were a little girl, barely out of diapers, you were determined to marry David. Now, the two of you have dated other people, gone off to college, started lives of your own, but one thing remains the same, your desire to marry David. You've know each other all your lives, you've seen the worst in each other and still you've chosen to make a life together. You've known him all your life and, despite everything else, you keep coming back to him. If that isn't love, I don't know what is. Friendship is just as important as passion, in fact it's more so because that's the key to making a marriage last. Marriage doesn't exist separate from love and friendship. After the passion is gone, friendship and love will see you through. Now that you kids are all grown up your mother and I are rediscovering the passion in our marriage."

"Da-ad, too much information!" She shook her head, but she had a smile on her face at last.

"What? You don't think your grandmother and grandfather don't…," he asked. She plugged her ears before he could finish.

"I'm not hearing this," She shook her head. He continued talking and when she finally looked up at him, she saw his lips moving. When she took her fingers out of her ears, she could tell he wasn't making a sound. She smacked him playfully. "Oh, Pop!" She laughed. He hugged her close. "Thanks, Dad."

"For what?"

"For making me realize that I want what you and mom still has, after all these years," she smiled up at him.

"That's what father's are for, right?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head. "Oh, before I forget," He pulled the sapphire ring Jody had given back to him to pass on to their daughter.

"Thanks, Daddy," Kira smiled as he put the ribbon around her neck.

"Are you ready to do this now?"

"As Uncle Kermit always says, Oh yeah!" She grinned. He offered her his arm. She slipped her arm through his and they left the room together.

The music started playing and before long he handing his little girl over to the next phase of her life. It was too much for him and he just barely contained himself. His father, who was officiating the ceremony, winked at him. Peter turned and headed to sit beside his wife.

Because of the eccentric nature of the wedding, there was no set seating arrangement. Friends of the bride were also friends of the groom and vise versa. Jody slipped her arm through his and Kermit produced a handkerchief, which he handed to Peter. He glared at Kermit, which only made Kermit's smile broaden.

Most of their old friends from 101st precinct were there, the ones that were still living. It wasn't a coincidence that the ceremony was being held at the memorial gardens. It had originally been design to be a memorial gardens for the Ancient. Also, it came to be dedicated to Paul Blaisdell, Chief Frank Strenlich, and Detective Blake who joined Lo Si in the next life. The Chinese garden was a part of Kira's 'east meets west' theme, but it was also to honor the memory of those who went on ahead.

The ceremony was beautiful, and soon the younger Mr. and Mrs. Griffin turned to face the cheering crowd. The reception was held in the park's restraint, run by the Chinese community to raise funds for the park's maintenance. The still exiled Chinese emperor donated the house and grounds so the place was a familiar one.

The bouquet was tossed, the bride and groom bid farewell, and the party drew to a close. Peter still stood staring off into the distance where the limo had disappeared. He couldn't help himself. This time it was Jody who found him.

"A penny for your thoughts," She made her presence known, though that was unnecessary. She slipped her arm through his and he looked down at her.

"Did you ever imagine we'd see a day like this, when I asked you to marry me?" He wondered. She smiled up at him and reached up to wipe away a tear that had fallen down his cheek unnoticed.

"That we'd have four beautiful children, and have stayed married long enough to celebrate our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary," She smiled. "No, but I'm so glad we took the chance on love. I never thought this day would come, Peter. Now, finally, at last, I have you in my life and I hope to stay by your side forever."

"From this life to the next, Mrs. Caine, I'm all yours," Peter promised and sealed it with a kiss.

"You know, there are still three other children to give away in marriage," Kermit Griffin's voice drew them out of their solitude. They looked up to find Caine and Mary-Margret, as well as Kermit and Karen, standing not far away.

For a moment, Peter could almost see Lo Si, Paul Blaisdell, Chief Strenlich, and Detective Blake standing at some distance away looking on the setting with a smile. Lo Si bowed before he and the others turned and walked away, disappearing into the evening mist.

"Actually, Kermit, I don't technically have to walk the boys down the aisle," Peter corrected. "And our baby's still too young to think about marriage."

"Dearest, one's never too young to think about marriage. Girls tend to start very young," Jody laughed.

"Wasn't it Laura who caught the bouquet?" Kermit asked with that annoying grin on his face.

"She didn't," Peter looked around for his youngest daughter, who was flirting with a boy he didn't recognize.

"I am afraid so," Caine agreed.

"I think it's time to go," Mary-Margret announced.

"Yeah, same here," Karen agreed.

"Is that meeting still on?" Jody wondered.

"Same time," Karen nodded her head and slipped an arm through Kermit's.

"Same place," Mary-Margret said and did likewise.

"See you tomorrow," Jody waved good-bye while Peter shook the men's hands. They stood arm in arm and watched the members of their diverse family get in their vehicles and drive away. "Isn't it about time we start heading home?" Jody turned her attention back to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms moved of their own fruition as though they were always meant to be there.

"What were you saying about now, finally, at last?" He asked staring down at the love of his life.

"I found the other piece to my heart," she smiled up at him.

"Good, because I thought I was the only one who felt that way."

"Hm-mh."

"Hm-mh?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know, I love it when you sweet talk me," Peter smiled down at her.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already," She laughed.

"I thought you'd never ask," Peter complied with her wishes. He said a prayer of thanks that he had now, finally, at last, found the other piece to his heart as well.


End file.
